Total Drama Island: Camp Wawanakwa's Revenge
by IvoryKeys26
Summary: Have you ever wanted to star in a hit reality show to compete against other campers for one million dollars? Well, here's your chance! Now taking applications!


**Total Drama Island: Camp Wawanakwa's Revenge**

**A/N: Have you ever worried that you were going to have acne forever? Well, if you have this is the WRONG place for you! If you always wanted to star in a hit reality show that takes place in a crappy summer camp, you're on the right page! Enough of my constant babbling, you guys know the drill and all, but I want to lay out some rules.**

**Rules**

1) DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT make a camper whom is made out of a fictional character. But I do have exceptions, take Sakura Haruno from Naruto for example. You can't have her exact profile under a fake name, but you CAN use one of her unique characteristics. Like her pink hair and so forth.

2) I like various stereotypes and if you choose a very cliché label you will probably not be chosen unless your profile is VERY detailed.

3) As mentioned in rule number two, I love the details! I can guarantee that if you spend an hour or so making a unique character that will easily fit into the plot, you'd make it. But if you spend an hour making nonsense, like so-and-so has rainbow colored skin then you'd be insane to think that I will actually put you in the story.

4) Please don't steal a character from another author and say it's your own. If it's similar to another person's and you didn't intend to it would do tell the author. If another person stole my OC I would be sad and angry, so do ask yourself how you would feel if someone took your character before stealing an idea.

5) Have fun and be creative!

* * *

**Application Form**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

DOB:

Ethnicity:

Personality:

Height:

Weight:

Body Type:

Skin Color:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothing-

Normal Attire:

Swimsuit:

Pajamas:

Formal:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia(s):

Talents:

Paired Up?:

If so, what type of person?:

Why TDI (CWR)?:

Audition Tape:

Other:

* * *

**Here is my OC whom will join 19 others on this Camp Wawanakwa journey!**

**OC**

**Name: **Elizabeth Higgins

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Stereotype: **The Mature and Intelligent Bronze Haired Beauty/ The Comforting Sister

**DOB: **August 9th

**Ethnicity: **Italian

**Personality: **Pretty much, Elizabeth's personality is given away by her stereotype. She's very mature and polite, often mistaken for an adult. Elizabeth usually takes on the motherly role for most parts because she knows how it feels to be devasted, alone, etc.

**Height: **5'11"

**Weight: **148 lbs

**Body Type: **Elizabeth's figure is pretty slim; as she currently works out to remain active.

**Skin Color: **As for her skin, she is pretty pale.

**Hair: **Like everyone else in her family, she had the same strange bronze shade to her hair. Elizabeth's wavy bronze hair cascades down her shoulders, giving it a light bounce.

**Eyes: **She also has pine green eyes that contrast against her hair color.

**Clothing-**

**Normal Attire: **Elizabeth's everday clothes consists of the following; a black tank top, a slightly buttoned teal polo, slightly ripped black capris, and teal wedges.

**Swimsuit: **As for swiming attire, she wears a strapless teal bikini top and over her bikini bottom is white board shorts with a hint of teal.

**Pajamas: **When Elizabeth sleeps, she wears a teal tank top and grey sweats.

**Formal: **For formal attire, Elizabeth no longer wears teal, not even one drop of it. She sports an elegant green halter dress that cascades down the floor, and black and green heels.

**Acessories: **An emerald stone hung onto a chain around her neck to bring out her eyes. She always wears this accesory everyday including formal events with an exception of the time she swims.

**Likes: ** Chocolate, cars, sea food, spicy food, the color teal, helping others, and joking around (at times).

**Dislikes: **Mean people, jerks, and pink.

**Phobia(s): **Clowns

**Talents: **Elizabeth is great at fixing cars, due to her father's intrest for them. She'd never admit it, but she's a complete nerd at mechanics and so forth. Other than cars, Elizabeth is greatly interested in playing the piano and has won awards due to years of practicing. One may say playing the piano is her passion, along with fixing cars (or mechanicism...if that's a word...) of course.

**Paired Up?: **Sure

**If so, what type of person?: **Preferably a sophisticated, intelligent, somewhat funny, and cute guy. But if you want to twist it up, you can have her go for the guy who's the complete opposite of her.

**Why TDI (CWR)?: **To use the money to somehow help her dad, who is currently ill from lung cancer.

**Audition Tape: **A camera shows a beautiful bronze haired teen standing in what looks like her room. "Hey TDI producers, I'm Elizabeth Higgins," she pauses to walk around her room to show what it looks like. The camera shows tons of trophies for fixing cars and so forth. Elizabeth laughs nervously and shoves the trophies off the stand. "Like I was saying, I'm here for the money to help my dad heal from lung cancer," she pauses again, a sad smile on her face,"You see he's still very ill and it would mean the world for me if you accept me and much more if I win. So please pick me for TDI!"

**Other: **Nothing really :)

* * *

**A/N:** **Feel free to add a different column and so forth, but I'd appreciate it if you stick to this form. If any of you have challenge suggestions, please PM those to me. Once I feel like I have the 19 campers I like the best I will post up the next chapter. Good luck everyone!**


End file.
